1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an exhaust ventilator and in particular to one which can be used for driving away mosquitoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional mosquito killing lantern and mosquito killing racket utilize high voltage with low current to kill mosquitoes. However, the mosquito does not seek a person by sight, but by the body smell of the person, so that even if one stays in a room with the door closed, the mosquito will try all means to go into the room to sting him or her.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust ventilator which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an exhaust ventilator.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an exhaust ventilator which can be used as an air ventilator as well as a device for driving away mosquitoes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exhaust ventilator which can extract the body smell of a person from one room to another thereby preventing mosquitoes from going into the room to sting the person through detecting the body smell of a person.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an exhaust ventilator which utilizes conducting wires with high voltage and low current to kill bugs and mosquitoes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exhaust ventilator which can easily engage with other similar ventilators in the building of a self-assembled house.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an exhaust ventilator includes a frame in which are mounted a plurality of conductive wires mounted in parallel across two inner opposite sides of the frame, two fans arranged in the frame, and a power supply installed at one corner of the frame and capable of supplying high voltage and low current to the conductive wires for killing bugs and mosquitoes and provided with switches for controlling speed of the fans.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.